Timothy's Chase
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Apu (The Simpsons) as Jem Cole (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One morning, Rafiki was waiting to pick up passengers from Bagheera. "Peep! Peep! We're late. Where is Bagheera? He doesn't usually make us wait." "Oh dear. What can the matter be?" sang the fireman. "Johnny's so long at..." "Never you mind about Johnny!" laughed the driver. "Just you climb up on top and look for Bagheera. Can you see him?" "No," replied the fireman. "There's Timothy Q Mouse in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something." He clambered down. "Stop, stop! I've got Bagheera's passengers!" wailed Timothy, roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Rafiki was gone. "Bother!" said Timothy. "Bother Bagheera's fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch their ride?" "That will do, Timothy, said his driver. "A promise is a promise and we must keep it." "I'll catch Rafiki or bust," said Timothy. "Oh my feet and tail," he groaned, toiling up the hill. "I'll never be the same mouse again. Hurray, hurray! I see him," cheered Timothy, as he reached the top. "Oh, no! Rafiki's at the station. No, he's stopped at a crossing. Hurray, hurray!" Timothy tore down the hill. "Well done, Timothy!" shouted his passengers. "Go it!" Timothy skidded into the yard. "Wait! Wait!" cried Tod. He was just in time to see Rafiki puff away. "I'm sorry," said Timothy. "Never mind," said the passengers. "After him quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, driver?" "There's a good chance," replied the driver. "Our path keeps close to the road, and we can climb hills better than Rafiki. I'll just make sure." He spoke to the stationmaster. Timothy and the passengers waited impatiently. "Yes, we'll do it this time," said the driver. "Hurray!" cried the passengers, as Timothy chased after Rafiki once more. "This hill is too steep! This hill is too steep!" grumbled the women, as Rafiki snorted in front. They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. "Peep, peep!" whistled Rafiki. "Get in quickly, please." The guard blew the whistle, and Rafiki's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. Then, he heard Timothy. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the guard and driver what had happened. "I'm sorry about the chase, Timothy," said Rafiki "My fault," replied Timothy. "Late at junction...you didn't know...about Bagheera's passengers." "Goodbye, Timothy. We're off," whistled Rafiki. "Three cheers for Timothy!" called the passengers. Timothy raced back to tell Bagheera that all was well." "Thank you, Timothy, for keeping your promise," said Bagheera. "You're a very good friend indeed."